


Whispered Promises

by banana654321



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana654321/pseuds/banana654321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where all Hakyeon has ever wanted was for his "I love you," to be reciprocated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silence looms over

**Author's Note:**

> Fancams have wonderful magical powers. I suck at this so let's just get this over and done with.

Hakyeon knew just how mischievous every one of VIXX's members are. He understood that they love playing around and that the subject of their ridicule would be, most of the time, Hakyeon himself. He knew this all too well but this doesn't mean that he can't and won't be hurt. It was inevitable, a mixture of sleep deprivation, stress, a packed work load, and the feeling of constantly being watched can take it's toll on anyone.

It was one of Hakyeon's bad days, to say the least, he was cranky and tired but they have a fan sign event before the day ends. With muscles sore, head aching for some well deserved sleep, and an empty stomach to cap it off, Hakyeon was working on sheer will power alone.

“We're ready to go, please prepare to welcome the fans.” The event coordinator announced as he scurried off to another corner of the room, making sure everything is on the right place.

Hakyeon sighed as he rubbed his temple, trying to find even a little comfort from the pressure.

“Hakyeon,” their manager called out to him. He looked up and saw that everyone has already lined up, Taekwoon was standing at the very back, and in front of him was Jaehwan who's vocalizing. Followed by a childish Wonshik who's playfully hitting the dimpled visual, Hongbin who's more or less just annoyed at the older. Hyuk on the other hand was peeking out of the curtain, teasing the fans who gladly took the bait, erupting in thunderous shouts when the maknae's head was in sight.

“Yes, hyung.” He said before he walked to Taekwoon's side.

“You okay?” Taekwoon asked the tan male, his voice almost a whisper. Hakyeon just nodded in response.

“You're sure?” Taekwoon again, making sure that the older isn't lying.

Hakyeon knew better than to lie, Taekwoon knew that he wasn't, so instead he heaved a deep sigh before speaking, “My head hurts a little, I think it's because of the lack of sleep.” Hakyeon explained.

“You should have taken a nap when we're on the car,” Taekwoon nagged.

Hakyeon can only laugh, “It'll hurt more if I get interrupted and short naps, so it's better this way,” he reassured the worried Taekwoon.

“Are you sure you're really fine with this?” Taekwoon just won't drop it, worry etched on his soft features.

“Taekwoon, for the last time,” Hakyeon let out a weak laugh, “I'll be fine. It won't be long before we're done here anyways. I can endure an hour or two more. Besides, the fans will be disappointed if I bail out now. I'm fine.”

“Okay.” Taekwoon said in surrender, his face sullen as he watched Hakyeon wince a little from the shouts the erupted from outside. Hakyeon slid his hand on Taekwoon's, intertwining their fingers together before giving the younger an encouraging squeeze. “I'm okay.” He reassured Taekwoon again, who this time just nodded in response.

When the cue was given to them, Sanghyuk confidently entered the venue, the fans went haywire crazy shouting and hollering for each member who walked in and sat. When it was Hakyeon's turn, an automatic smile plastered on his lips, his strides long and confident as if he's not bothered by the continuous flashes from the camera and the deafening shouts. He waved and threw hearts around, laughing and smiling, before he took his seat beside Taekwoon.

It was as if everything was normal, with the flow of the whole event going smoothly, the members playing and teasing the fans like the usual. Laughter and encouragements to complete dares echoed loudly in the venue. Everyone was all smiles and Hakyeon was, in all honesty, okay. His pain and sleep deprivation long forgotten as he watched everything unravel right in front of him.

He participated rather actively, even risking a drink of a rigged banana milk in a game of “As long as it's not me” that ended up with Taekwoon spitting banana milk from his mouth as he tried to hold in his laughter.

These small moments were Hakyeon's fuel to continue. Watching Taekwoon graciously try to hide the mess he made and recovering rather slowly from the banana milk fiasco that earned the younger a few back slaps from Hakyeon who couldn't hold his laughter. The amusement in Hakyeon's eyes as he watched the other members struggle with the rigged banana milk, occasionally stealing a glance at the embarrassed Taekwoon.

It wasn't that Hakyeon wasn't paying attention but it felt like everything passed by a blur, he wasn't sure when and how they got to this part of the fan sign where he was asking Taekwoon to sit down so as he could look at him in the eye.

“He's laughing.” Hakyeon pointed towards Taekwoon's face who looked very much amused and clearly anticipating the older's words. Trying to look smug but failing miserably, Hakyeon got himself together before finally letting out a sweet “I love you,” directed to the Taekwoon who's sitting right in front of him.

In Hakyeon's eyes, Taekwoon looked impassive when the words left the older's lips. There was no reaction, no smile, no jokes, no anything. Taekwoon just relayed the words “I love you,” to Jaehwan who was waiting playfully. Receiving the words rather enthusiastically and relaying it in his cutest child aegyo that sent Hongbin cringing for his life.

In periphery, it looked like Hongbin didn't hate it as much as he shows everyone, with the understanding smile he turned towards Wonshik and shouted audaciously an “I love you” that sent the slightly older male nodding in acknowledgment . Wonshik then turned to look at Sanghyuk who looked equally excited and terrified with the confession he's about to receive.

When Wonshik slid closer to Sanghyuk, maintaining an air of arrogance, he made eye contact with the maknae before he finally whispered an “I love you”. Sanghyuk seemed out of it, not reacting to Wonshik's words so the older decided that Sanghyuk needed to hear it again, “I love you,” he said in a much louder voice and this time, Sanghyuk nodded in acknowledgment before he turned to the empty space and cutely confessed to no one in particular, “I love you,”.

Sanghyuk's antics sent the fans laughing silly but when he heard Hakyeon's qualm of not receiving any “I love yous” the youngest turned and faced Wonshik. With his silliest impersonation, Sanghyul did a rather longer version of an “I love you” confession that sent Wonshik clenching his teeth to prevent himself from laughing.

When it was Wonshik's turn again, he leaned it closer to Hongbin and followed Sanghyuk's lead, sporting another industry senior's voice, Wonshik sent Hongbin shaking his head and laughing with his “I love you” confession. Everyone in the audience was enjoying the quick turn of events, laughter filled the venue as they watched each member adjust each declaration of love into a funny skit of their own.

Weird enough, Hongbin didn't let the opportunity pass without him making the audience laugh. When he turned to Jaehwan, it was as if the manly man earlier was shed off of his persona. It was replaced by a rather intimidating imitation of another actor that made Jaehwan purse his lips in laughter when words spewed out of Hongbin's plump lips.

The words “I love you,” was the last of Jaehwan's straw, he quickly took the microphone from Hongbin and turned to Taekwoon who's usual serene face was rather painted with an amused one, a smile to go with it. It looked like the he was enjoying the show that his brothers had put up. It was rare but a loud laugh erupted from Taekwoon that sent chills on Hakyeon's spine.

 _It was rather nice to hear that laugh,_ the older thought to himself.

Hakyeon has already rested his face on one of his hands, waiting and anticipating, grinning like a fool as Taekwoon adjusted his seat to face him. But it wasn't before Hongbin spoke, “Ah, that's the end.” It baffled Hakyeon as to how and why, he looked around, waiting for an explanation but there was none. The fans laughed and sympathized with Hakyeon, sending him a loud “I love you,” but it didn't do it for him.

He was, truthfully a little pissed and a lot more disappointed because he wanted to hear those words from Taekwoon, more than anyone in the room. He looked at Taekwoon who's now standing, listening to Hongbin's instructions more than anything, Hakyeon's eyes were intent on the younger, hoping that Taekwoon would rebel against the other members and give him the satisfaction of hearing those three beautiful words. It was rather futile to hope, Hakyeon knew but he couldn't just let it go.

Hakyeon turned towards the other members, and asked, “How about me?”

“The fans needs it more than you do, hyung,” Hongbin answered and turned to Jaehwan who's now directing Taekwoon in front. “Hearts, hearts,” Hakyeon can hear them urge Taekwoon but his sullen heart was too much to ignore. He plastered a smile on his face, trying to ignore the painful throbbing of his head that attacked him out of nowhere, accompanied by a rather harrowing ache on his heart.

Hakyeon was in no position to complain because the event was for the fans, anything for them, he'd repeat over and over in his mind, just to make the ache go away. He watched Taekwoon throw finger hearts all over the place, one hand up, one hand down, on both levels, with just one hand, to the left, to the right. He was like a mechanical doll following instructions but his face showed just how much he the fans to enjoy as much as he did.

“A bigger heart,” Hakyeon prodded, only to be supported by the doll master, Hongbin. “A hand heart then,” Hongbin said.

“One, two, three.” Hongbin counted as the older swayed shyly in front. But Taekwoon, ever obedient that he was, reluctantly put his hand together and sent a bigger heart to the audience before he surrendered back to his seat just beside Hakyeon.

…..

Hakyeon wasn't really conscious enough to note how and when the event ended, all he knew was the aftermath of everything, with him walking back to the car, a plushie in tow. His mind was all over the place. With his headache a thousand times more painful than it had been earlier and his stomach already cannibalizing it's own as he felt it churn painfully, it was a miracle Hakyeon is still standing.

It wasn't long before they arrived at their dorm, the atmosphere was sullen and gloomy, with everyone dead tired from their packed schedule, it was no wonder how the members disappeared one after the other. No one bothered to eat, they just went straight to shower before plopping down on the comforts of their own bed.

Hakyeon despite having plopped himself on the sofa as he waits for his turn on the shower, managed to monitor everyone except for one. The second eldest has been missing in action for the past hour, more or less. But Hakyeon couldn't careless, or so he tries to convince himself.

His phone was just a few movements away from him, carefully situated on the left pocket of his coat but he never really bothered to reach for it, more so to dial Taekwoon's number. After all, he was still a little pissed for Taekwoon not giving in earlier. All Hakyeon wanted was a simple I love you from the younger.

“Screw it.” He mumbled to no one in particular as he pushed himself up on the long couch, finally resting his whole body on the leather sofa. Shower long forgotten, Hakyeon nestled his head on the arm rest of the couch before he managed to shrug his coat off of his body without needlessly sitting back up. He was too tired to bother, so when the coat slipped and fell on the floor, he casually ignored it muttering a “I'll pick it up tomorrow,” before adjusting to squeeze himself on the couch's back rest.

“The sofa will do,” he sighed, his eyes finally closed as his body felt contented with how the sofa dipped against his body's weight.

“Get up.” A soft voice ordered Hakyeon.

“What do you want?” Hakyeon groaned without moving an inch.

“Eat.” Taekwoon said before pulling Hakyeon into an upright position.

“I'm not hungry anymore.” The older complained.

“All the more reason to eat.” Taekwoon rolled his eyes at the tanned male's stubborness.

“I just want to sleep.” Hakyeon adamant.

“You still have to shower.” Taekwoon reminded him.

“Tomorrow, I'll do everything tomorrow.” The older grumbled.

“Yeah right.” Taekwoon muttered as he pushed Hakyeon to one side, making space for him to sit to. “Ah.” He mouthed for Hakyeon to follow suit. “If you're not eating on your own, I'll feed you.” Taekwoon's soft voice said in conviction.

“Fine, I'll eat. Get off my case.” Hakyeon said, as he finally snatched the bowl Taekwoon was holding. It was an egg drop soup, warm and freshly made.

“I'll get you some waster.” Taekwoon announced before he walked towards the dorm's kitchen.

“How about you? You're not eating?” Hakyeon inquired.

“I had kimbap earlier, when I was walking back here.” Taekwoon shrugged it off. “Here you go.” Taekwoon said as he handed Hakyeon a glass of warm water, “Drink this too.” Taekwoon instructed the older, giving him a packet of some sort from the deep pocket of his coat.

“What's this?” Hakyeon asked curiously.

“It's antacid, just in case. You've been hungry for hours now, it's not impossible for your stomach not to react to that soup, even if it's a light meal.” Taekwoon explained. “I'll run a bath for you,” he informed Hakyeon before quickly fleeing inside the bathroom.

Hakyeon, was in all honest, in awe of how Taekwoon managed to note the little things. It was astounding how he took initiative to take care of Hakyeon despite his earlier attitude. And by the time Hakyeon finished his meal, Taekwoon was beside him, helping him up.

“I'll take care of the dishes, so go take a bath, the water's hot. It'll help loosen your sore muscles up.” Taekwoon said as he led the older inside the bathroom.

Hakyeon was speechless, the younger's antics were new to him. He was in no condition to argue and the steam from the tub looked so inviting so Hakyeon ceased his worrying and decided to just enjoy the simple comforts that Taekwoon presented him. He was thankful yes, but he was also baffled.

An hour or so after, Hakyeon dozing off the tub every now and then, he heard a gentle knock on the bathroom door. The tan male was too tired to even answer so he decided not to answer but when the door suddenly opened, Hakyeon almost jumped out of the tub in surprise.

“I thought you drowned on the tub,” A distressed Taekwoon explained.

“I was too tired to answer,” Hakyeon said dismissively.

“Let's get you out of the tub and in to your own bed. The sofa's not gonna cut it for you.” Taekwoon commanded, back to his bossy self again. He opened a warm dry towel for Hakyeon to snuggle into before he embraced the older, who was clearly enjoying the combined warmth of the towel and the freshly showered Taekwoon.

It wasn't long before Hakyeon was fully clothed with Taekwoon's handpicked boxers and a pair of cute pajamas to go with it. Taekwoon tucked in Hakyeon, making sure that the older was every bit comfortable and warm.

“Okay now?” Taekwon asked and Hakyeon nodded, “Much better than earlier, thank you.” was Hakyeon's final words before succumbing into a comfortable sleep.

“I love you, hyung. I'm sorry for not saying it back earlier.” Taekwoon whispered on to Hakyeon's ear, before pressing a tender kiss on Hakyeon's cheeks. He then switched Hakyeon's bedside lamp on, knowing how the older can get scared easily before he walked out of Hakyeon's room.

It was in the darkness that Hakyeon sighed in contentment, his ears red from Taekwoon's confession. He was fairly sure how he'd sleep with a light heart tonight, and wake up feeling a lot better when the sun graces them of it's warmth.

Hakyeon realized that the “I love yous,” that matters the most, were the little things that someone's willing to sacrifice on his behalf. He realized that in Taekwoon's own little way, this was his manner of relaying and expressing his affection towards the older.

Taekwoon is, indeed, a man who values his words and turns them into action, more than anything else. It was then that Hakyeon should realized, that “I love you,” can be expressed in a hundred different ways and words, all he has to do is to look closely.


	2. Morning Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon's missing. Hakyeon's out cold. The kids are running around aimlessly. The VIXX dorm is in it's usual chaotic morning rituals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a bonus scene than a chapter. Morning after thoughts and what nots.

The dorm was bustling with activity, everyone was up and about, preparing for a full schedule packed ahead of them. Five people in total, scurry back and forth bumping into each other every now and then. One person replacing the other inside the bathroom to wash their hair or brush their teeth. Their manager being one of them, saw how the boys slowly changed from unkempt to slightly presentable versions of themselves, he saw four people in total, the two eldest missing.

“Where are your hyungs?” He asked Jaehwan who was stuffing his mouth with spoonful of cereal. The blonde boy just shook his head and shrugged.

“Wonshik-ah, where's Taekwoon?” Their manager asked the second eldest's roommate.

“He's not in the room when I woke up.” Wonshik answered, his guttural voice as he tried to keep the foam on his mouth from falling.

“Hongbin-ah...” their manager turned to the dimpled guy who spoke even before the question has been asked, “Don't ask me hyung. I'm not even interested as to where and what is happening with Hakyeon hyung. I slept on Sanghyuk's bed last night.”

“Ah, that figures, it was so hot last night.” Sanghyuk butted in and looked at their manager sheepishly.

“Sanghyuk,” their manager called out, as it was the youngest's turn to be interrogated.

“Hyung, you heard Hongbin hyung. I don't have any idea. I was too knocked down to even notice he slipped in my bed last night.” Sanghyuk said.

“Has any of you tried checking Hakyeon's room for him then?” Jaehwan asked everyone, who in turn made everyone eye each other in baffled amusement.

“I didn't think of that.” Wonshik said as he pat his face dry, letting out a nervous laugh before walking towards Hakyeon's room.

He gently tapped on the eldest's room, before calling out. “Hakyeon hyung, wake up. You need to get ready.”

No answer.

“Get up, hyung.” Jaehwan this time.

“N hyung! We're running late.” Hongbin interrupted the gentle taps with a loud knocks.

Still no answer.

“N hyung,” Sanghyuk said, pushing the other members who pooled in front of the oldest's door. “Wake up,” he grabbed the door knob and pried the door open, “We can't find Taekwoon...” the youngest trailed off.

Everyone stepped inside the room to find a sleeping Taekwoon snuggling close to Hakyeon's neck, his breathing even and relaxed, while Hakyeon enveloped the younger into an embrace.

“Oh god, my innocent eyes.” Sanghyuk shouted in disgust.

“Ah, that figures the missing Taekwoon,” was Jaehwan's reaction as he laughed a little.

“Take a picture, this is precious!” said Hongbin as he ran towards the living room to retrieve his charging phone.

“Oh god, why is it so loud?” Hakyeon groaned, his eyes still closed. “And why is it so stuffy in my bed?” He complained even more, making Wonshik laugh.

“Hyung, open your eyes but don't scream, okay?” Jaehwan instructed the older.

Hakyeon did and he almost sent Taekwoon off his bed and into the floor.

“What is he doing here?” Hakyeon looked alarmed and nervous.

“Shouldn't we be the one asking you that?” Sanghyuk said, rolling his eyes on their leader.

“Why ask me? I'm as clueless as you guys are!” Hakyeon's eyes were wide as saucers.

“Not really what this picture says,” Hongbin said as he plastered the picture of Hakyeon and Taekwoon's sleeping figure together, snuggling comfortably with each other. The other members laughed, except for Sanghyuk who doesn't really looked amused by it all.

“Come on, leave them be,” Their manager broke the commotion, herding the four boys out of Hakyeon's room.

“Wake him up and prepare. We're leaving soon.” Was their managers final words before shutting the door on Hakyeon's room.

“Are they gone?” Taekwoon asked, peeking under Hakyeon's neck.

It was this time that Hakyeon finally pushed Taekwoon out of his bed and unto the floor. Nervousness and awkwardness overpowered his protective nature.

Taekwoon winced in pain but Hakyeon ignored it, “They are.” He answered, before sending a pointed look towards Taekwoon, “But that does not answer the question as to how and why you're here.”

“I slipped in last night, I couldn't sleep knowing you're sick. I just wanted to make sure you're okay.” Taekwoon said, picking himself up and combing his hair with his fingers. “Are you okay now? Feeling any better?”

“Yes, thank you.” Hakyeon answered bashfully.

“Hakyeon-ah.” Taekwoon called out to him.

“What?” Hakyeon frowned.

Taekwoon walked closer to Hakyeon, trapping the older male in between his sturdy arms. “Just in case you didn't hear last night,” he breathed out, his face mere inches away from Hakyeon. “I love you,” he confessed before planting a tender kiss on Hakyeon's lips.

“Jung Taekwoon, your morning breathe stinks.” Hakyeon rolled his eyes, his ears beet red at the sudden boldness of the younger. “But I love you too.” He murmured inaudibly, a small smile plastered on his lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @bononers654321

**Author's Note:**

> Feed backs and criticisms are welcomed and appreciated. :)
> 
> Cross posted on asianfanfics under http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1125282/


End file.
